Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and controlling method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for facilitating a terminal to be used in further consideration of user's convenience.
Discussion of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are also configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of contents, such as videos and television programs.
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals according to a presence or non-presence of mobility. And, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to availability for hand-carry.
There are ongoing efforts to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal.
Currently, a terminal equipped with a waterproof function is designed to maintain its performance in case of being used by being dried after having been dipped in water during 20 to 30 minutes. Yet, such a terminal is devised to prevent malfunctions only in case of falling into water but is not working in the water.
Meanwhile, ongoing efforts are made to research and develop a terminal usable in the water in a manner that a mode of the terminal is manually set to a water mode before entering the water. However, it is still inconvenient for a user to set or release the water mode of the terminal one by one.